Bitter Sweet
by Browlax
Summary: Jordan and her friends visit an old memory of hers. Camp Crystal Lake. Little does she know somebody is around in the camp observing her and her friends, waiting for death to arrive.


"I've known this place for years now."

A confident Jordan carried her heavy luggage into the large, black van pulled up into the driveway, sweating because of high temperatures in the week. She swiped the salty sweat off her forehead, craving for a cold, liquid glass of water. Luckily, her friend had brought some cooled water bottles, which they were in the trunk in a box.

Jordan then paced to the trunk of the van to open the pack of purified water bottles. She grabbed a bottle, twisting the cap in a hurry to take large gulps of the liquid inside of it.

'Why is it so hot this week?', the thirsty teenager muttered to herself, gulping more of the cool water. She wiped the water off of her moist lips, twisting the cap on the bottle and returning to her busy work.

"Hey Jordan, ready to roll?", John, Jordan's happy friend asked her as she tied her brown hair into a ponytail.

"Definitely," Jordan smiled, punching John by the shoulder in a playful manner.

As walking towards the side of the black van, Jordan took notice of her friend Katy giggling and kissing her boyfriend Kendall.

"Hey Jordan! Me and Kenny-Wenny are going to sit in the backseat together!", Katy playfully said, wrapping her arms around Kendall's waist for a loving hug.

"Okay you two, I think kissing isn't the answer to everything. You guys really are getting boring because of it.", Jordan chuckled.

Katy rolled her bright blue eyes as she grabbed her boyfriend's large hand, leading him into the backseat of the van.

"Let's roll people!", John called as he caught everyone's attention. Everyone hustled into the large van, sitting where they wanted to. Jordan sat in the front with John, who was going to drive to Camp Crystal Lake, their trip for a few days and nights.

Katy pulled out her pink nail filer, stroking it across her square nails. Kendall had nothing to do but observe what surrounded him on the way to the camp.

"Hey, John?", Jordan asked John, relaxing her tired foot over her knee.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember anything from being at Camp Crystal Lake eight years ago?"

"Maybe some things."

It took a long while for Jordan to respond.

"Okay."

Jordan remained silent, looking out the transparent window beside of her to find anything different about the route from eight years ago. She then saw the 'Camp Crystal Lake' sign to let her and the crew know there almost near the camp. She remembered from those eight years ago being a fifteen-year-old who loved to explore Camp Crystal Lake for the first time. She enjoyed the harmony of noisy birds chirping. Especially in the morning. Colorful flowers sprouted in many shapes and sizes. She remembered whiffing the lovely scent of those flowers, and they always caused the large smiles on her face.

Jordan was a mature twenty-three-year-old now, an adult who realized how curious she was eight years ago. Camp Crystal Lake was something that caused flashbacks of her teenage life. It's been a good memory in her heart for years!

John parked the van, his face covered in sweat from the hot weather. He used the very top of his red shirt to wipe it off.

"Let's get out of here.", he said, placing his large hands on his knees to stand up on his two feet. The crew grabbed their heavy luggage into their old, wooden cabins. Jordan plopped hers onto a white chair, knowing that the cabin she was in is the one she has stayed in eight long years ago.

Katy walked into the cabin, holding onto a drowzy Kendall.

"Bozo over here fell asleep on our way here.", she chuckled, hitting Kendall's chest.

"Hey, I was tired!", Kendall laughed, kissing his girlfriend's soft, round cheek.

"Why don't you guys unpack and get ready for tonight?", Jordan suggested, placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay then.", Katy sighed, ruffling Kendall's shaggy brown hair.

"Wait a minute, Jordan. You said you've been here eight years ago, right?", the blonde teenager asked.

"Mhm."

"I've never been here before. I didn't think I ever would anyways.", Katy said, toying with her pink-streaked hair.

"Well good. You can learn something spanking brand new from this place. I've learned so much.", Jordan quickly suggested, running downstairs to grab her water bottle from the van.

'Like I'd learn anything from an old camp.', Katy snickered to herself, continuing to unpack her luggage.

Later...

The bright moon glistened in the sky, the stars shining like diamonds. It was nighttime. Jordan's favorite time of the day. She could lay back and relax under the stars. She could release her mind free. She could get some rest, which is difficult to catch sometimes. She could make good memories with her friends.

Jordan felt her big brown eyes burn from the flaming campfire in front of her and everyone who surrounded it.

"I'm tired guys. I'm going to bed early tonight.", she yawned, walking to her old cabin to prepare for bed. She threw off her clothes, balling them up and throwing them to the side. She slipped on long, plaid pants with a navy blue, long-sleeved shirt. She jumped onto her cozy, large bed, which was for herself, shutting her tired eyes as her mind let loose for the peaceful night.

Little did she know somebody was observing her from a window in the cabin.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

**Hey guys! **

**I bought some Friday the 13th DVD'S and I got the idea to make a fanfiction! Who said I didn't like these awesome films? :P**

**Enjoy, and I will update ASAP!**


End file.
